


The Rooftop

by Of_Titles_And_Names



Series: Malec Oneshots [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU-Some science program, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, M/M, Teen!Magnus, teen!Alec, teenager Alec, teenager!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Titles_And_Names/pseuds/Of_Titles_And_Names
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this AU:</p><p>Parents signed them up for the same shitty science program</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [The Rooftop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196198) by [elcholl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcholl/pseuds/elcholl)



> I feel like all of my titles are like fall out boy songs.

"Alexander." His mom's voice rang through the hall, and it nearly gave him a headache then.

"Yes, mom?" Alec replied, irritated. He really did not need a lecture right now. The door to his bedroom opened, and Maryse stepped in.

"I signed you up for a science program," His mom announced."I thi-"

"What?" He exclaimed, jumping out of his desk chair. The last thing he needed was a program, let alone a science program,"Mom! I don't need to go to a program!"

"Yes you do. Your brother, Jace, is doing a an art one and he loves it!"

"Only cause he met a girl there that he likes," He muttered.

"Your sister is doing a fashion one!" His mom added.

"Yeah, well at least she got something she likes!" He protested.

His mom's gaze softened, and she walked over to Alec,"You'll like it, I promise. And who knows? You might meet a girl there."

Alec gave a small smile at that, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. Only Isabelle knew about him being gay, and he made her swore not to tell. When he was young, he realized he was different. He think girls were gross or they were pretty. He just thought of them, as girls. It was only when he was nine that he started to feel the begginings of a crush. Izzy had asked a couple years later, when he hadn't dated anyone, even once.

"What are you thinking about?" His mom asked, worried.

"The camp." He blurted.

"Oh okay." She turned to the door,"It starts tommorow morning, by the way."

Alec sighed and put his earbuds in, turning it up louder than before.

  
_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

His alarm woke Alec up unpleasantly.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Okay, okay, shut up." He muttered to the clock, and turned it off. Science camp. Great.

Alec got out of the bed, pulling on a faded black long sleeve shirt and some dark blue jeans. He looked in the mirror. I look like a mess. His hair brushed across his pale face, bring attention to the circles around his eyes. It wasn't because he couldn't sleep well, it was just because he stayed up late.

"Whatever. I'm just going to a science program anyways." He pulled on his worn out converse and headed out his door.

"Hey!" A voice yelled from the door across his.

"Yeah Jace?" He really didn't have time, or the patience, to talk to him today.

"Where are you going so early?"

"Mom signed me up to a science program."

"At 5:30?" His brother grinned back at him.

"What?" Alec asked, surprised. Now that he thought about it, it had been really quite when he got up, the birds weren't even awake then,"Jace you jerk!"

His brother practically cackled, and Alec shut the door on him loudly.

When he arrived at the science program, later that morning, he was greeted with a run down looking school and a crowd of fourth graders, kissing their parents good bye.

_Oh god._

He had to atleast be six years older than some of them. He was also a good fifteen feet taller than all of them.

_Oh my god._

He looked back at the gate to the school, to see if he could make a run to it. A grumpy looking staff member caught his gaze, and he turned away. Alec let out a long sigh. He was going to have to go through this day.

The staff members ushered the children down the hall. They kept shooting weird glances at Alec, and it made him feel like he was an elephant in a cage of mice. He practically was. When they came to a room, they opened it, and the children rushed inside. The rooms as filled with other children, and it seemed they were the last group to come here.  
"Welcome!" A staff member announced enthusiasticly,"To the Science Emporium!"

He rolled his eyes. That wasn't even the right way to use that word, and he doubted the kids even knew what that meant.

"Today, we're going to be experimenting with coke and mentos, to make a science reaction!" The staff member spread his hands open at the word reaction.

Alec managed to make it to recess without feeling like he was going to die. When the counselors announced that they were going in to continue their experiments, he nearly did.

"Come on." A hand grabbed his hand,"Let's run."

He immediently yanked his hand away from the stranger,"When did you get here? Who are you?!"

A boy, a little older than he was, cocked his head, making his slicked up hair slant a bit. He was wearing a bright purple shirt, and dark knee length shorts.

He extended his hand,"I'm Magnus Bane, and do you want to go to the roof with me?"

Alec shook his hand, and immediently Magnus pulled him away from the courtyard.

Fifteen minutes later, they stopped at a rusty metal ladder.

"You go up first, okay?" The boy asked, and Alec nodded slowly.

"It's safe right?" The ladder didn't look safe at all.

"Yeah." Magnus said,"And besides, I'll catch you if you fall."

Slowly, he pulled himself up the ladder, ignoring the wind threatening to blow him off. The boy proceeded below him silently. When they were on top of the roof, the wind wasn't so heavy.

"Did your parents sign you up?" He asked.

"Yeah." Alec replied. Imagine if Izzy was up here, he thought, she'd like it. Except she would be suggesting for me to ki-. He shook the thought away, his cheeks already tinged red.

"How did you find this place?" He asked, turning towards the other boy. The wind had made ruined his hair, and it lay over his face.

"Well, I found it yesterday at recess."

"Oh."

The older boy grinned at him.

"What?"

  
"Oh nothing....You know, the ladder would never break,"Magnus said.

"What? Then why did you make me go first?" He exclaimed.

The boy grinned, and Alec was left alone to wonder why.

"Aren't they going to come looking for us soon?" Alec asked, looking back at he courtyard. From here, you could see a bunch of kids jumping up in down around a counselor.

"Yeah. They'll probably get sued or something if they loose us."

One of the staff members from before was shouting their names down below.

"Oh...well can we meet up here tommorow?" Alec gave a small smile at the older boy.

"Yeah." Magnus smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> I making this into a series! It's going to be a collection of one shots, based towards malec. Get ready for nosebleeds, fluff, and angst, shippers!
> 
> Please comment and review. If you liked it, give it a kudos. Thanks! Also, a cookie for anyone that can figure out why Magnus wanted Alec to go first.


End file.
